poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bumblebee's death and Megatron's fall (RFFAOTFP)
This is how Bumblebee's and Megatron's deaths goes in Deadlock of Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime. Ratchet: Optimus, you and Ryan must use the Star Saber and the Keyblade to destroy the Omega Lock. It is the only way to save Earth! Crash Bandicoot: Bee. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Bumblebee: beeps (translation: I agree.) Megatron: The Star Saber! Ryvine Sparkle: The scout! Exterminate! and Ryvine then shoot at Crash's and Bumblebee's chests thrice, killing them and their lifeless bodies fall into the Cybermatter and disappear along with Crash's spacesuit Ryan F-Freeman: Crash Bandicoot! Optimus Prime: No! and Optimus fight Megatron then Ryan hangs on to a ledge Megatron: Prepare to join your scout and the orange rat in the Allspark. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sure a nice chat's a good alternative. Crash Bandicoot and Bumblebee: MEGATRON!!!! turns after who called his name and gets stabbed in the chest by Crash and Bumblebee with the Star Saber and his Keyblade Crash Bandicoot: You took Optimus from us. Bumblebee: And you took my voice. You will never rob anyone of anything ever again. drops his Dark Star Saber Starscream: Lord Megatron! NO!!!!!!! Ryvine Sparkle: gasps MEGATRON!!!!!! goes offline and falls down to Earth Mal: Hums a little and whistles as he leaves the scene Nothing to see here. Starscream: I will avenge you, Master! Ryvine Sparkle: Me too! two are about to fly but Twivine and Shockwave stop them Twivine Sparkle: Brother! Don't be a fool! Ryvine Sparkle: You will pay for that, Crash Bandicoot! Shockwave: Starscream! Do not be a fool! Starscream: Curse her and her logic! villains flee. The Autobots saw Crash and Bumblebee alive Crash Bandicoot: Guys. We're alive! Ratchet: Crash? Bumblebee? Bumblebee: Crash. You killed Megatron. Crash Bandicoot: Yup. Huh? Bee? Did you talk? Bumblebee: Yes, Crash. I guess you are brave like me. Arcee: Your voice. And Crash is breathing in space. Crash Bandicoot: His voice? My spacesuit! gags I can't breath! No oxigen! Life flashing before my eyes! Ratchet: Not listening. Crash Bandicoot: Ratchet... I'm dying. Matau T. Monkey: No you are not. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Megatron blasted my spacesuit and Bee and I fell into this weird water. Ratchet. I needed that. Bumblebee: My pipes are fixed. Ratchet: Yeah. We noticed. Bumblebee: Cybermatter. Crash Bandicoot: Cybermatter? That explains it. What will Rarity say when Bee's voice is back and I can breath in space like the toons from Skatoony? Ryan F-Freeman: Guys! Can you help me up please? I do not know how long I hang on to the edge. and Optimus help Ryan up Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you. Prime. I think Megatron is dead. Optimus Prime: It seems that the field medic may good after all. Matau T. Monkey: That's right. And when he did that, he saved Earth. Saved us all. Crash Bandicoot: Thanks. I hope that I have the guts of being a Keyblade wielder. And so is Sci-Ryan. his stomach rumbling Uh oh. I think I'm going to... burps out an Element of Harmony Ratchet: Is that Crash's Element of Harmony? Bumblebee: The jewel looks like Crash's head! Crash Bandicoot: Guess I did represent the new Element. The Element of Heroism! Bumblebee: So, there are more elements of Harmony then six? Crash Bandicoot: Yes. So, the Omega Lock is ours. Contact Raf and I hope Ryan will become a Prime. Ryan Well, Ryan. My Keyblade and the Star Saber got him. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. And I think was not just those. It was beauty killed Megatron. I won't tell Sunset about that. up the Dark Star Saber But, no one can use this stupid piece of junk since I made the Dark Oathkeeper. it and it falls to Earth Ratchet: Well said, Ryan. Bumblebee: The Dark Oathkeeper? What is that weapon? pulls out a photo of Meg wielding her Dark Oathkeeper Ryan F-Freeman: This Keyblade I made for my girlfriend. This Keyblade is made from my and Twilight's magic and fashioned from Dark Energon. pulls out his communicator Ryan F-Freeman: This is Ryan calling the Autobot Base. The Omega lock is ours! hears cheering Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Bee. Tell Raf. looks at Ryan's communicator Bumblebee: Hey, Raf. Maybe you can stir away from your laptop and bridge yourself up here so we can get to Cybertron already. the Autobot base William Fowler: Wait. Who's that? Coco Bandicoot: Is it... Crash and... Raf: Bee? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes